


The punk who owns a neon pink hair straightener.

by Ohgingersnap



Series: Random Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester wares glasses, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Lover - Freeform, M/M, Mathmatics, One Shot, Parent Mary Winchester, Pierced Castiel, Punk Castiel/Nerd Dean Winchester, Tattooed Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, straighten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgingersnap/pseuds/Ohgingersnap
Summary: “Do you really have to do your homework while we're hanging out?”My boyfriend asked, his gruff voice cutting me from my train of thought.“Huh?”I asked quietly,My forest green eyes looking away from my textbookAnd up at his dark frame for a second before they darted back to the paragraph I was reading.I pushed up my thick black framed glasses as I tried to find the place in the book I was at before he distracted me.-------------“Deaaan.”Cass said teasingly this time,Running his head against my shoulderAnd up my neck,Causing his eyebrow piercing to lightly scrape against my sensitive skin.------------“Unless of course,You want to go another round before your mom gets home?"-------------A short one shot about Punk Castiel, His nerdy Boyfriend DeanMathematics,And A neon pink straightener.





	The punk who owns a neon pink hair straightener.

**Author's Note:**

> So the story behind this one shot is that I used a word generator to give me three random words,  
> Which where  
> Straighten  
> Lover  
> and  
> Mathematics.
> 
> And that is how my version of Punk Castiel and nerdy Dean where born.  
> I hope you all enjoy  
> ;D

“Do you really have to do your homework while we're hanging out?”

 

My boyfriend asked, his gruff voice cutting me from my train of thought.

 

“Huh?”

 

I asked quietly,

My forest green eyes looking away from my textbook

And up at his dark frame for a second before they darted back to the paragraph I was reading.

I pushed up my thick black framed glasses as I tried to find the place in the book I was at before he distracted me.

I smiled to myself in victory when my scanning eyes finally landed on the word I was previously on.

 

When I started to read about

“The equation of hyperbola and how to solve them.”

I heard Cass sigh before he sat something down on my bathroom counter with a rough clank,

Followed by the sound of his black military boots smacking against the carpeted floor.

 

My twin bed creaked in protest as he climbed across it’s slim surface,

Before I felt the pressure of two muscular arms wrap around my plaid torso.

Even though The feeling of those arms wrapped around me,

Made heat rush to my face

And my heart sky rocket to freakin saturn and back.

I still didn't break eye contact with the text in front of me,

Instead I found myself reading faster than before as a ways to distract my now racing mind.

 

“Dean.”

 

Cass said softly as he placed his head in between my neck and shoulder,

His nose lightly skimming my neck along the way.

My body shivered at the ticklish feeling ,

Causing Cass to smile against my neck.

 

“Deaaan.”

 

Cass said teasingly this time,

Running his head against my shoulder

And up my neck,

Causing his eyebrow piercing to lightly scrape against my sensitive skin.

 

I blew out a frustrated breath and shook my shoulders as an attempt to shake him off,

But it was no avail,

Because Cass was still stuck to my shoulders and grinning like a buffoon.

 

I sighed loudly before forcing my eyes off my homework,

And toward the black lined orbs of my boyfriend.

 

“Cass,

Can you please cut it out I'm trying to finish my homework,

And you acting like an overgrown cat isn't helping me any!”

 

Instead of answering Cass Just chuckled lightly before continuing to rub his head against my body.

Instead now he went from all the way on top of my head to my elbow and back.

I groaned loudly throwing my slightly messy hair back into his wild black locks.

 

“Casss,

Please stop I really need to finish this homework tonight or Mr. Tran will give me detention.”

 

I whined lightly while my hands attempted to push his head off me,

He snorted in amusement before letting my hands push him away.

His black clad arm now replacing where his head was.

 

“Oh come on Dean,

Detention isn't that bad,

In fact if you get detention I bet you will

See

Me

Theree.”

 

He said in light teasing voice,

No doubt smiling to himself at the slight flirtation.

But I was not in the mood to play into his little game,

No matter how flustered my body got thinking about the meaning behind his words.

 

“No Cass.

I need to do my homework tonight,

And turn it in on time,

Or my straight A’s could take a hit.

And I don't need that happening right before reports go out!”

 

My voice held a stubborn edge to it as I pulled my Math book into my lap roughly,

My eyes already reading the page before Cass could object.

It was silent for a few beats of a heart,

Before Cass shifted around on my bed to get comfortable.

 

“Fine,”

He sighed before continuing,

“What class is this homework for anyway?”

 

I couldn't suppress the short laugh that left my lips as Cass said Homework,

Like just saying the word would somehow doom him forever.

Cass shufflels his legs around on the bed,

Like he always does when I laugh at his jokes.

 

“Mathematics Cass.

Mr. Tran teaches College algerbra,

Remember?

I've told you this before Babe.”

 

I said to him as I turned the page in my textbook,

Seeing that I was now at the worksheet portion.

I turned my gaze from my textbook and toward my backpack,

Reaching inside it to get my notebook and a pencil.

But before i could reach inside my backpack,

A set of black painted fingers reached inside for me,

And dragged out the two things I needed.

 

“Thanks.”

 

I said softly to him before taking the items from his hands,

And pressing a quick kiss to his check.

I turned back to my textbook when He spoke again,

 

“I know,

I remember what Class Tran teaches,

I just like hearing you say big words.

The way you say mathematics does something funny to my insides.”

 

I rolled my eyes with a snort,

Opening my mouth to reply but before I could my nose caught the smell of something burning.

I Immediately sat Up straight,

Making frantic eye connect with Cass.

 

“DO you smell that?

It smells like something is burning?”

 

Cass's eye's looked with mine,

Before he sniffed lightly at the air with his pierced eyebrow raised.

Than almost like he was hit with a sudden realization,

Cas’s eyes go as wide as the gages in his ears,

Before he bolts off the bed and toward my on suite bathroom.

 

“NOO,

NOT MY STRAIGHTNER!  
I forgot I left it onnn.”

 

My eyebrows furrowed,

As I pressed my lips together in a tight line to help suppress the laughter that Was bubbling in my throat.

But it was hard to keep it in when I watched my usually tough lover,

Carefully cradle a neon pink hair straighter as he checked to see if it was hurt.

 

I cleared my throat quickly as a start of a laugh left my lips,

“I thought you weren't going to straighten your hair today Cassie?”

 

I asked as I rested my head against the wall,

My eyes glued to the picture that was my

Tall, muscular, pierced and tattooed boyfriend who wears all black,

Carefully straightening his bangs with a shiny pink neon straightener.

 

Cass sighed quietly before shrugging,

 

“ I wasn't planning on it,

But your mom invited me over for dinner

And since she will be home soon

I thought it would be best to straighten my hair.

So that she doesn't see me with obvious,

“ I just drilled your son against his bedroom wall sex hair.”

 

My face immediately heated up into a bright cherry red,

As my mind raced back to that messy event,

That happend only two hours prior.

 

“Unless of course,

You want Mary to know what we get up to when shes at work.”

 

My eyes snapped back to him immediately,

Before I shook my head

 

“No.

No.

I don't want that,

Just straighten your hair Cassie,

While I finish my homework real quick.”

 

But Just I was reaching hurriedly for my notebook

And pen Cass spoke again.

 

“Unless of course,

You want to go another round before your mom gets home.

I actually had a pretty good idea of where we can do it next,

Ill even put on a beanie when where done so your mother doesn't know.”

  


_Let’s just say that my homework didn't get finished until_

_After dinner._

  
  
  
  
  
  


  


  


  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
